Numerous devices have been developed for dispensing fluids for test purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,084, issued for an invention of Cucchiara, discloses a syringe having concentric chambers and concentric pistons for dispensing from or filling the chambers independently. However, the device disclosed involves complicated manufacturing techniques, and does not provide a system for incubation or processing of the pertinent biological fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,846, issued for an invention of Bailey, discloses a multiple chamber device for taking blood samples. However, the device includes a valve that would prevent its use in dispensing reagents, and does not include a system for processing of any reagents.